


Return, reunion, and a gendered meal

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kanpai, This was a fun pain in the butt, fanfic illustration, manly meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: A picture from Chapter 26 of "The Long Road Begins at Home" by Owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Chapter 26 is one of my favorite chapters of "The Long Road Begins at Home".
> 
> I cannot be held responsible for the wallpaper in this establishment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If I get up the gumption, I hope to draw one scene from each chapter in adorable little chibis.  
> If you can't read Japanese, Barnes is saying "kanpai".
> 
> Comments make the mission briefing pull up images of mini-Steve making the sunrise smile!


End file.
